Marianne Danforth (The Perfect Marriage)
Marianne Danforth '''aka '''Annie Grayson (Jamie Luner) was the main villainess of the 2006 Lifetime film The Perfect Marriage. History Marianne (born as Annie Grayson) grew up with an alcoholic and neglectful father, who often gambled away their money at casinos to the point where they couldn't afford food. Marianne swore after that that she would never let a man hurt her again, but in adulthood married stockbroker Michael, who was also an alcoholic. Her loveless marriage sent her into the arms of Brent Richter, who convinced her to kill Michael so that they could inherit his money and run away together. The opening of the movie showed Marianne doing so by injecting Michael with potassium chloride. But later on, Marianne left Brent after discovering he had been cheating on her and had also used a large portion of her money to pay off loans. Events In the present day, Marianne was married to successful businessman Richard and had grown close to his father Donald and work colleague Tia Montgomery. The only person in Richard's life that Marianne hadn't charmed was Richard's assistant Carrie Hollings. During a party celebrating a charity Marianne was sponsoring, Brent showed up under the alias Christopher, prompting Marianne to take him into a separate room to confront him. Marianne claimed to be happily married and no longer wanting Brent in her life. However, later on, the villainous Marianne decided to join forces with Brent, confessing that she had been up to her old ways when she married Richard. When Donald had a heart attack one night, Marianne briefly considered withholding his nitroglycerin and allowing him to die before deciding against it. When questioned about her decision by Brent, she told him about a profitable land deal Richard and Donald's company was about to secure that would be worth 30 million dollars. When Marianne discovered that Carrie had followed her to the meeting, she had her villainous lover kill Carrie and stage it to look like a robbery gone bad. After the land deal was secured, Marianne went about killing Donald herself in the same fashion she killed her previous husband: A syringe of potassium chloride to the neck. After Donald died, Marianne apologized and said that she had liked him. As she consoled the grieving Richard, Marianne revealed to him plans she made for them to spend their honeymoon in Kenya, the location that she revealed to Brent she planned to kill Richard at. As she and Richard prepared to leave for their vacation, Marianne went to Brent's apartment and the two became intimate. But after revealing her troubled past, Marianne pulled another needle of potassium chloride from her bag and injected Brent as retribution for betraying her. Meanwhile, Tia (aided by her sister Kendra) was uncovering Marianne's lies and, after finding this out, Marianne approached Tia in the office parking garage with a knife, intent on killing her and staging it as a carjacking gone wrong. Tia managed to evade Marianne, even after the villainess gashed her leg. As Marianne started to catch up to Tia, a car that was pulling in struck and killed Marianne. Trivia * Jamie Luner was also known for playing villainous conspirator Toni Marshall from the Lifetime movie Stalked At 17 ''and Jessica Slate from ''The Perfect Boss. * Jamie Luner also played the evil Elizabeth Rodriguez on CSI and villainess Sabrina Masterson on 1994's Confessions of a Sorority Girl. Gallery Marianne Danforth.jpg Marianne and Richard.jpg|Marianne with Richard Marianne confronted by Brent.jpg|Marianne confronting Brent Marianne preparing to kill.png|Marianne preparing to kill Donald Marianne comforting.png|Marianne comforting Richard Marianne attacking Tia.png|Marianne as she attacks Tia Marianne right before death.jpg|Marianne just before being struck by a car.... Marianne Danforth death.png|....and instantly killed Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Redhead Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Struck by Vehicle Category:Serial Killer